


Thunderstorm

by DottiFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everybody Dies, Fire, Gen, animal death warning, the dog dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottiFox/pseuds/DottiFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird drabble I did a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

I love the sound of thunder. While others may fear thunderstorms, I find them calming. Sitting and relaxing next to the window with a steaming cup of hot cocoa, listening to the rumbling thunder, and watching the sky light up for just a split second.

I watch as windblown rain creeps down the window, the raindrops racing downward. I close my eyes, and I hear another loud roar of thunder. The entire house shakes, but I am not scared.

Flames engulf the house. The dog starts to panic, but I stay where I am and watch the rain. It has me mesmerized. The fire blazes towards me, but I am in another place. As the flames engulf me, I find peace. It is done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the dog, he didn't deserve this I am so sorry


End file.
